


Shuichi Saihara has always loved Rantaro Amami

by tenko_chxbishira



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, amasai, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenko_chxbishira/pseuds/tenko_chxbishira
Summary: Shuichi Saihara has always loved Rantaro Amami.





	Shuichi Saihara has always loved Rantaro Amami

Shuichi Saihara has always loved Rantaro Amami. 

He loved his enigmatic personality, the mysteries of his past, he loved his beautiful, green eyes, shadowed by those long eyelashes of his, he loved how soft and gentle and caring he was while Shuichi was being held in his arms, the soft touch of his hands being felt all over.

There was so much to love and so little time to express it. 

Shuichi rememberers happier times.

The times where he would wake up in Rantaro’s arms or the times where they would sit in the library and just talk or just read, the two being comfortable with each other’s silence.

Shuichi Saihara has always loved Rantaro Amami. 

Shuichi remembers the times where they would be in each other’s room’s, speaking of the future, planning for what was to come after the killing game. 

He remembers plans for trips, he remembers plans to buy a house on the coasts of Hawaii and that thought being followed by laughter of how stupid that idea was.

He remembers soft kisses with an aftertaste of sweet and the question of what made his Rantaro taste like this. He misses the endearment, the baby talk, the pet names, the love from his Rantaro. 

“We’ll survive this killing game. I promise.”

“We will?”

“Together.”

 

Oh, how Shuichi Saihara loved his Rantaro Amami. 

 

Shuichi remembers the day where he didn’t see Rantaro since early noon. He remembers walking into his room and not seeing him. 

“He’s just with everyone else.” He thought.

That’s it. That’s all it was, right? 

 

He remembers running into the library and seeing his Rantaro dead on the floor, blood pooling around his head, making his green hair dark.

 

‘This was how it was supposed to end? Were all those promises nothing?’  
Shuichi thought to himself. 

 

Shuichi feels tears on his cheek, instantly snapping back to reality. 

 

He realizes how strong of a grip he has on Rantaro’s shirt which he kept from his closet. His scent still lingers on the material, and that’s what drives Shuichi to choke and sob, hugging the material to his chest. 

 

Oh, how Shuichi Saihara wishes he told his Amami the true depths of his love for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thx 4 reading


End file.
